


New Faces, Old Friends

by voidsparda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lumin FC, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsparda/pseuds/voidsparda
Kudos: 1





	New Faces, Old Friends

There is an energy in the air within the Lumin household. Like the anticipation before a crack of thunder during a storm. 

Left, right, left, right, left

Sparda's gaze kept shifting between their front door and his friends, specifically Jora, all sitting down at their living room table. He stood by the stairs leading up to the second floor while the rest of his comrades talked amongst themselves on what was going on. 

All except Jora who looked as if she were the cat who ate the canary. 

Left, right, left, right, le-

"Ok, what exactly are we all waiting here for?" Sparda says.

Murmurs of the same question echo through the room.

"And secondly, what is with that smug expression on your face Jora? And why does it unnerve me so?" He questions their venerable company leader.

All eyes turn to Jora with his questioning.

She looks at them from left to right before looking towards their clock.

"Well if you should kno-"

*Knock Knock* everyones eyes turn towards the door.

"Oh looks like they're finally here!" She exclaims before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Who exactly are 'they'?" Sparda asks.

Jora looks to him and then back at everyone else, her gaze slowing when passing Sparda and Gaige. If possible her smug expression deepens.

"Why dont you see for yourselves." she says while opening the door.

Through the threshold walk in a set of familiar figures. 

Two of them, a male Miqo'te and a female Au Ra, walk together hand in hand.

One a finely dressed male Hyur with hair the colour of fallen snow.

Another one this time a female Miqo ... or are they a Lalafell? Au Ra? Their form seems to shift almost like a haze before settling on Miqo'te. 

And finally a beautiful statuesque female Roegadyn walks in followed by others.

The mass of people settle into the room and the door closes shut behind them.

A moment of silence passes before the female Au Ra steps forward.

"Hi everyone, we've come to join Lumin." She says with a slightly nervous, but determined look on her face.

Silence once again 

"We know this may be sudd-"

"WOO!" "YEAH!" "WELCOME!" Before she could finish the rest of words every Lumin present broke into cheering and clapping. Before their visitors knew what was happening they were positively swarmed by everyone coming to welcome them.

In the corner slightly stunned, but with a small grin on his face, Sparda looks at their new friends with joyful glint in his eyes.

'Though "new" isnt exactly right is it?' Sparda thinks to himself 'More like'. 

'Old friends come anew.'


End file.
